Heir of the Founders
by CookieBlack
Summary: Four teenagers, each one with a gift. One with intellect, one with cunning, one with loyalty, and one with bravery. Four come together, to restore balance to the Wizarding World. Each one would have suffered at the hands of evil, and only they can put an end to the misery. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water will come together, to make a world of their own. Dumbledore and Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry lay silent, the wind occasionally bristling through his wild hair from the window. Harry was awaiting the return f his beloved owl Hedwig for her night hunt. Every night he would open the window at 8pm and Hedwig would be back by midnight at the latest. But this night was to be a bit different.

As his thoughts drifted off to another land, he heard the familiar sound of wing flapping. He sat up, getting ready to greet his owl and close the window. However on this particular night, the snowy owl didn't just bring back a dead rat or frog, but she had a letter attached to the bottom of her leg. Harry looked at the parchment curiously, wondering who on earth would be able to get Hedwig and attach a letter to her leg. His thoughts were answered as he opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_It has come to our attention recently that you are uninformed of your inheritance. On your 11th birthday, the Will of James and Lily Potter was supposed to have been read to you among other things so when you turned 16 you would be able to claim your inheritance. Until recently, we believed that the Will had in fact been read to its receivers which is why it has never come to your attention. One of the receivers alerted us that they knew that Mr and Mrs Potter had written up a Will, and came to Gringotts questioning why the Will hadn't been read. We apologise for any inconveniences but it is essential that you make your way here as soon as possible since it is the eve of your 16th. Enclosed in this letter you will find a knut, which will transport you to the halls of Gringotts at precisely 11pm._

_Yours Truly,  
><em>_Sharpfang  
><em>_Head of Gringotts_

Harry stared at the parchment for a while, trying to wrap his head around the information he had just been given. He knew that his parents left him the Vault, and most likely the house in Godric's Hollow, but that was it wasn't it? He sighed and looked at the watch he had bought the other day. 10.59pm. He literally had a minute to prepare himself for what was about to come. Holding onto the knut with his life, there was a flash of blue and a human less room.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled into the clean halls of Gringotts, making all goblins look at him. He gazed around, trying to figure out where he was meant to go.<p>

All of sudden, he hears a little squeal behind him. He whipped around to find Susan Bones standing there, holding a knut as well. "Hey Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked. He held up the knut so she could see. Susan tilted her head in confusion. Just as she opened her mouth they heard an 'Oof' up front. They shifted their attention to see Neville picking himself up off the floor. Harry walked over smiling.

"Hey Neville!" He said, grabbing Neville's hand, helping him up.

"Heya Harry! Whatcha doing here?" Neville asked, brushing himself off.

"We are as confused as you" Harry motioned to Susan who was now accompanied by Luna. He smiled. "Hey Luna."

"Hello Harry." She said in her usual dreamy voice. "The nargles seem to have infested all of your heads. It's obvious isn't it?" Everyone looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Luna?" Harry asked.

"Each of us have had either one or both of our parents incapacitated or dead. We are all here to hear our parents Will's, But they must be related, because otherwise we would have been called in separately."

"But my parents's Will has already been read?" Susan told Luna confused.

"People can have more than one Will if it is necessary. We all know that our parents were good friends with each other, so it probably means that our parents made sure that there was a Will involving all of them and us as well." Luna finished.

"Correct Miss Lovegood." The new voice made everyone except Luna jump. They looked down to see a goblin waiting for them. "If you would please follow me." All four teens followed in the goblins footsteps and eventually were led to a grand room which was guarded either side o the entrance door by two goblin guards.

When they entered the room, they were greeted by a luxurious design with weapons decorating the walls. Harry, Susan, and Neville were all too occupied to notice the goblin at the desk.

"Hello Head Goblin Sharpfang, may your rivers flow with the blood of your enemies." Luna aid, bringing the teens to their senses to see Luna slightly bowing to the goblin occupying the desk. The others looked at her confused, before Luna motioned for them to do the same. Each teen repeated what Luna had said to the goblin, and then bowing, leaving Sharpfang utterly bewildered.

"Greetings Miss Lovegood, Mr Potter, Miss Bones, and Mr Longbottom, may your vaults flow with gold forevermore." Sharpfang addressed each of them, bowing his head at each name. "I apologise for my bewilderment before, it has been a long time since we as goblins have been treated with such respect as you have treated us with. Down to business then." The teens nodded at him, eager to find out why they had actually been brought here.

"Miss Lovegood and Bones, Mr Longbottom, I assume you have been told of the titles you may claim when you come of age, correct?" They nodded. "Which means each of your parents separate Wills have been read to you." Again they nodded. "Mr Potter, I understand that you have never heard the Will of your parents?" Harry shook his head. Sharpfang unraveled a scroll that was lying next to him. Harry's eyes widened, realising what he had in his hands. "Do you mind it being read in front of these people?" Again Harry shook his head and the goblin began to read.

_Last Will and Testament of Lord and Lady Potter,_

_I, Lord James Charles Potter, declare that I write this Will freely, and of my own sound mind.  
>I, Lady Lily Claire Potter, declare that I write this Will freely, and of my own sound mind.<em>

_ALL PREVIOUS WILLS ARE CONSIDERED VOID  
><em>_  
><em>_All of the Potter assets are bequeathed to our only son Harry James Potter, including the family vault, Potter Manor, the house in Godric's Hollow, and the title of Lord Potter. 5,000,000 Galleons are to be transferred to the account of Remus John Lupin, and he must take them. Under no circumstances is Harry James Potter to be left in custody of Lady Potter's sister and her husband, Petunia Marie Dursley and Vernon, or anyone else from Lady Potter's side of the family. Harry James Potter is to go to one of these people listed below. If the first listed is unable to care for Harry, then he is to go to the next available home._

_-Sirius Orion Black  
>-Remus John Lupin<br>-Longbottom Family  
>-Peter Pettigrew<br>-Bones Family  
>-Minerva McGonagall<br>-Lovegood Family  
>-Severus Snape <em>

_If none of these people are able to care for Harry, then he is to be raised either by the Potter House Elves, or Silvertooth the Goblin. Whoever is given custody of Harry, will receive 700 galleons monthly solely to help the person raising Harry. _

_**END OF WILL**_

Harry stared at the Sharpfang, many questions making their way to the forefront of his mind. Why had he never been told about this Will? Why was he never told about the Manor that he inherited or the title? What did it mean by Lord and Lady Potter? And who on Earth was Silvertooth?

"I assume that you have a lot of question Mr Potter, but as you are still a minor, they will have to wait. There is another Will, made by Lord's and Lady's Longbottom, Bones, Potter, and Lady Ravenclaw." The goblin told Harry.

"Who- who's Lady Ravenclaw?" Neville asked, looking confused.

"Take a look around Neville, isn't it obvious?" Luna replied. Harry, Neville and Susan looked around, but when they looked back at Luna still confused, she had a smile etched upon her dreamy face. "Isn't it funny, you all see, but don't observe. Each of your parents have been called out, all except mine, and Lady Ravenclaw was the other name called out. Why would I be here if at least one of my parents were in the joint Will?" Luna glanced at all the teens faces, and her smile grew when she saw realisation dawn upon their faces. "Lady Ravenclaw was my mother." She flashed her ring to her friends. It was an elegant ring, with the band of it joining at the front with two hands holding the blue gem with a diadem on the top. "When my mothers Will was read out, she left me this. At first I thought it was an ordinary ring, because you see, she used to wear it all the time. But then on my 11th birthday, when I went into her vault for the first time, there was a note on an alter. I read it, and it was from my mother. It said that I was the last living Heiress of Ravenclaw, and that my ring was a family heirloom, once belonging to Lady Rowena Ravenclaw herself. The note also said that there will be a time that I need it, and that time will come when Four try to restore balance to the word, and that I need to keep it with me at all time." Everyone was silent for a minute, pondering on what they had just been told. Their friend Luna, was the last heiress to Ravenclaw.

"And that is why we need to read the joint Will." Sharpfang spoke up, making Harry, Neville and Susan all jump. The goblin raised an eyebrow at the teens to which the all nodded. He turned around, and put his hand to the wall behind him. Slowly, the wall opened, revealing a single scroll. Sharpfang took it in his hands very carefully, as if the world depended on it. He gave the teens one last look before he unrolled the scroll and read it aloud.

_Last Will and Testament of the Guardians_

_I, Lord James Charles Potter, declare that I write this Will freely, and of my own sound mind.  
>I, Lady Lily Claire Potter, declare that I write this Will freely, and of my own sound mind.<br>I, Lord Frank Edward Longbottom,, declare that I write this Will freely and of my own sound mind.  
>I, Lady Alice Joanne Longbottom, declare that I write this Will freely, and of my own sound mind.<br>I, Lord Anthony David Bones, declare that I write this Will freely, and of my own sound mind.  
>I, Lady Elizabeth Malia Bones, declare that I write this Will freely, and of my own sound mind.<em>_  
>I, Lady Pandora Ravenclaw, declare that I write this Will freely, and of my own sound mind.<em>

_To our children, Harry James Potter, Son of Lord and Lady Potter, Neville Frank Longbottom, Son of Lord and Lady Longbottom, Susan Rose Bones, Daughter of Lord and Lady Bones, and Luna Helena Lovegood, Daughter of Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Lovegood, we leave our titles. Each of you are an heir or and heiress to one of the founders of Hogwarts. Luna Helena Lovegood, you are the Heiress of Ravenclaw. Neville Frank Longbottom, you are the Heir of Gryffindor. Susan Rose Bones, you are the Heiress of Hufflepuff. Harry James Potter you are the Heir of Slytherin. Each of you now own an estate. Hufflepuff owns a cottage on the outskirts of Scotland, as well as the Hufflepuff Vault and if judged worthy, can claim the title of Lady Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw owns a Manor to which its location is secret, as well as the Ravenclaw Vault and if judged worthy, can claim the title of Lady Ravenclaw. Gryffindor__ owns a Palace to which its location is secret, as well as the Gryffindor Vault and if judged worthy, can claim the title of Lord Gryffindor. Slytherin__ owns a Castle to which its location is secret, as well as the Slytherin Vault and if judged worthy, can claim the title of Lord Slytherin. Each of these titles are highly respected families, and as there are only four people left that can claim the titles, it is essential that the heirs and heiress' are emancipated immediately under the Law of Houses. _

**_END OF WILL_**

"How can I be the Heir of Slytherin? Isn't Lord Voldemort the last heir?" Harry asked, confused.

"It seems that either Lord Voldemort has waited too long to claim the title, meaning that the next closest relative to Slytherin is now the heir_, _or he has not been judged worthy by Slytherin."

"What do you mean _judged_?" Neville said.

"That is all I am able to tell you. But since you all are either the heir or heiress to one of the founders, then each one of you will undergo a test. No one other than the wizards and witches that have taken the test know what happens. Even then they are sworn to secrecy. Do you all wish to take the test? Keep in mind that this is a one time offer, and it is your only chance to claim what your place. If you choose not to, nothing will happen, except that you will no longer be the heir or heiress, and in your cases, the line will die out. If you fail the test the same thing will happen. So it's your choice. Do you choose to take the chance?" The goblin asked.

Each one of the teens agreed to take it.

"Silvertooth! Lead the Heirs to the test rooms for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ladies if you will follow me." He told everyone. One of the guards sauntered over to the young men and nodded at Harry, with a hint of a smile, then nodded to Neville. He beckoned for the two teens to follow him as he led them out through the doors, through others, eventually making Harry and Neville have clue where they were. Silvertooth stopped abruptly and turned to Neville.

"Mr Longbottom, I will need your blood." Neville nodded, seemingly understanding. The goblin handed Neville a silver dagger, with which he cut the palm of his hand and placed his hand on the wall in front of them. The wall began to open, revealing a chamber. Neville gave Harry a look, and walked in, the wall closing behind him. "Mr Potter-"

"Just call me Harry, you seem to have been trusted by my parents and you're no less than I am." The goblin half-smiled at Harry."

"You are so much like you mother Harry. She never saw us as inferior and was a friend of the goblins. Now as I was saying before, your one is just down the corridor." Harry smiled and followed the goblin once again, and when they finally got to the end of the corridor, Silvertooth motioned for Harry to do the same thing as Neville. Harry took a deep breath, before running the blade over the palm of his hand. It stung, but Harry hardly noticed it, he was too nervous.

Once he placed his hand upon the wall, it opened just like Neville's, but a little different. Instead of it slowly opening, a metal snake slithered up from the ground, creating an opening in its trails.

Eventually it completely opened. Harry gulped but held his head high and walked in. With a last look at Silvertooth, who seemed to be mouthing 'good luck', the doors closed, sealing him within the walls engulfed in darkness.

"_Lumos_" Harry muttered once his wand was in his hand. He glanced around at the dimly lighten room, noticing that the room had changed. There was now an alter with a box in the middle of the room, and when he approached it, a light from above shone down onto the alter. He cautiously drew closer, keeping his wand at the ready. Once he got to the alter, he slowly opened the small box, expecting something to jump out at him. Instead, on the velvet inside of the box, lay a single ring. It was about the size of the one Luna had shown him, but had two spiral type shaped flowing off the silver circle surrounding the Emerald. He could see that the inside o the band had the word 'Slytherin' engraved into the silver. He reached down to pick it up, but just as he was going to, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Who are you?" The disembodied voice asked.

"My name is Harry James Potter, Son of Lord and Lady Potter." Harry replied, trying to make his voice sound confident. "Last living Heir to the Slytherin line."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." His voice was starting to shake, but he tried to keep it steady. Another light flicked on, now illuminating most of the room, just not the sides of the walls. "And who are you?" A man made of stone stepped out from the shadows.

"My name is Salazar Slytherin."

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of many I hope, so leave a review and tell me if you like it! I will be aiming to upload a new chapter each week on Sunday. When I get back into school, I will be aiming for a chapter every two weeks at the latest, since I will be focusing on my school work this year. Below is a picture of what the rings will look like for each house, so you can have a look at that if you want. Oh and there's no point of flaming me in the reviews, enough insults have been said to people in the Supernatural Fandom for a lifetime, so yeah I won't even read it. But if you wish to criticise my writing, please do it so that it actually shows me how to write better instead of just straight out saying its crap. So feel free to leave a review and/or message me, it really does go a long way! Thank you all xx**

**Rings of each House: (its not letting me attach a website :L)**  
>google - search: Hogwarts Rings - images - second photo (rings should be in a vertical row hufflepuff, slytherin, gryffindor, ravenclaw in that order)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_"Who are you?" The disembodied voice asked._

_"My name is Harry James Potter, Son of Lord and Lady Potter." Harry replied, trying to make his voice sound confident. "Last living Heir to the Slytherin line."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes." His voice was starting to shake, but he tried to keep it steady. Another light flicked on, now illuminating most of the room, just not the sides of the walls. "And who are you?" A man made of stone stepped out from the shadows._

_"My name is Salazar Slytherin."_

Now...

Harry's eyes widened with surprise. He was talking to Slytherin himself! "That ring you were going to pick up was originally mine, and hasn't been worn since I myself took it off. I will ask you three simple questions, and I will know whether you are telling the truth. I will also scan your magic, to see if it is pure. If you pass everything, I will allow you to pick up the ring. Then it completely depends on the ring itself. If it feels you are not worthy for the title of Lord Slytherin, you will find it too small to wear. If it feels you are worthy, then it will be a perfect fit for your ring finger on your right hand. No one will be able to remove it other than you, and it is essentially a key. Now we shall begin. First I will scan your magic."

Harry stood still, and a ray of light was projected out of Slytherin's eyes. It was a weird sensation, as if you had pins and needles wherever the ray hit.

After around five minutes, the light faded out. "Your magic is not pure." Harry's heart jumped up to his throat."There is dark magic residing inside of you but I can also sense that you have no knowledge of it. I could cleanse your magic, but I doubt tht would be wise. Although it is dark, it is offering you protection, and as my heir, I refuse to leave you unprotected. Now, I will ask you three questions. If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?" Slytherin asked.

Harry pondered for a bit, before finally answering. "Equality of all races."

"Why didn't you choose to rid the world of evil?"

"Simple. Without evil there is no good. Without good there is no evil." Harry shrugged.

"One last question. Why do you wish to claim the title of Lord Slytherin?" Slytherin narrowed his eyes at Harry, waiting for his answer.

"Because I wish to restore balance to the world. Combined with my friends titles if they are worthy of them so to speak, then we could make a difference in this world, make it a better place just as you and the founders did. I wish to make a difference." Harry replied confidently. Slytherin kept his yes narrowed for a minute longer and Harry wondered what he had done wrong.

Just as Harry was going to ask,Slytherin started laughing. Harry looked at him confused, waiting for him to explain what was so funny.

"Harry James Potter, Son of Lord and Lady Potter, you are truly my Heir! You are nothing like that fool Tom Riddle although you seem to be closer to him than you would think. I deem you worthy of the title Lord Slytherin, and I highly doubt that the ring will think otherwise." Harry smiled at the grinning stone and turned to the ring. He slowly reached out for it, and picked it up, feeling a pulse of magic run through it. He took a deep breath, and slipped it onto his ring finger. It fitted perfectly. Harry's smile turned into a huge grin.

He turned back to Slytherin, glowing with happiness. Slytherin smiled back. "At last, the ring has found someone it likes. Now Harry, or should I say Lord Slytherin, be extremely careful. You need to reconsider who you call friends, because one of them has never truly been you friend. Expect some changes to happen soon, trust me it's completely normal." The doors opened once again and the statue of Slytherin moved back into the shadows. Just as Harry was walking out, he heard Slytherin once again. "Oh and one more thing. See that pond over there?" Slytherin called out.

"I can't see anything, it's too dark."

"Oh sorry."Just as Salazar finished his sentence, all the lights flicked on, revealing that the back of the room was a door. Harry walked back in and entered the mysterious room to be greeted with a Basilisk.

"Holy hell! what the hell is _that_ doing in there!" Harry yelled, stumbling out of the room, with the basilisk following him.

"Hey! Be nice to Pachua!"Slytherin told Harry, sounding a bit hurt.

"Why aren't I dead?" Harry asked, trying not to look at th eyes of the snake, although he almost certainly had.

"Because she recognises you as her familiar. She will not harm you." Harry slowly looked up, finally meeting the creatures eyes.

"Um hello Miss Pachua_._" Harry addressed the snake. "I'm Harry Potter, the Heir of Slytherin."

"You do realise I can speak English right?" The snake said, rolling it's eyes.

Harry turned to Slytherin. "Seriously, out of all the snakes you could have picked, you picked a sarcastic, snarky basilisk?"

"Hey!" Pachua hissed, swinging her tail around to smack Harry across the head.

"Ow!" He yelped. "Really?" He asked, rubbing where the snake had hit. Slytherin just shrugged, smirking.

"Now be nice to her okay? She has kept me company for a while, so she deserves some attention."

"How am I supposed to hide you though? I can't go around with you next to me. People would freak out." Harry said to Pachua.

"Simple." The snake shrunk to about 50cm in length, and just looked like an ordinary snake. "Now don't freak out." Pachua began to slither her way up Harry's leg and onto his arm, wrapping herself around it and then tightened slightly, and to Harry's astonishment, made herself a tattoo of a snake around his arm. "We can still talk, but only you can hear me now." Harry nodded, wrapping his head around the snake fusing with his skin.

"Well good luck Lord Slytherin, I expect to be seeing you soon." Slytherin said with a knowing look as Harry walked out of the room, the doors closing behind him, but not before he could utter the words "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Harry walked back to where Silvertooth had taken him and eventually got back to the office. The other three teens were already there waiting for him, and when they saw him, they gave him a questioning look. He flashed the ring to them, and they all smiled when they flashed their rings.<p>

"As you can see Mr Potter, each one of your friends also passed the test. Now all that remains is to claim your titles. Since you have all accepted your rings, it is obvious that you all wish to claim your title. If you would please follow me." The group of teenagers followed the goblin to a room. On both of the side walls, it had a painting of the founders, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor on the left, Ravenclaw and Slytherin on the right. At the front were four grand chairs, each a colour symbolising one of the founders. "I assume each of you know which chair you will be sitting in." Sharpfang nodded at them, beckoning them to take their seats.

The four teens approached the seats, and from left to right, Harry, Luna, Susan, and Neville sat down.

"If you would each press your rings into the arm of the chair which fits to the shape of your ring." Everyone did so, and it was if the colours flowed out of the seats. Bright green flowed out of the Slytherin chair, bright blue out of the Ravenclaw chair, bright yellow out of Hufflepuff, and bright red out of Gryffindor. The four colours filled the room, and formed a ball together in the middle of the room. Entwined in each other, the colours swirled around each other, embracing the other colours before the ball burst, sending a wave of magic through the room and directly into the heirs and heiresses, and forming a shield of magic around the four.

Once the light dimmed, the goblin got a better look at the teens. It was obvious that the shield was still there protecting them, but he could still make out their features easily. Harry had grown half a foot in height, and his hair brushed his shoulders now. He now had a little stubble but not enough to call it a beard. His body shape had also matured, and he wouldn't be called muscly, more toned. The same thing had happened to Neville except his hair was quite short and straight, sort of like a Dean Winchester style.

Susan and Luna on the other hand, had changed quite a bit. Luna's hair was still the same length but with softer curls. Her facial features remained the same, but her eyelids were a bit darker and her body figure had also matured. She didn't have a curvy body, but it looked like the average woman's body. Susan's hair had brightened to a Amy Pond red. Since she had already been growing into a curvy body, the magic had just sped things up. Her hair was mid length and she'd also grown a bit.

"Rise, children of the Guardians." Each of the teens stood, back straight and head held high. "I name thee Harry James Potter, Lord Slytherin ." A glow surrounded him before being absorbed into the centre of his body. "I name thee Luna Helena Lovegood, Lady Ravenclaw. I name thee Susan Rose Bones, Lady Hufflepuff. I name thee Neville Frank Longbottom, Lord Gryffindor." Each in turn, a glow surrounded them and was absorbed into their body.

"Congratulations, you are all now a Lord or Lady. You can all now claim the titles of your family, for example Lord Gryffindor can claim his right as Lord Longbottom. If you would all follow me back to my office please." The newly Lord's and Lady's stepped down and went to follow the goblin.

Susan noticed that all of the paintings were smiling now, and had a knowing look on their face, as if waiting for something. An image flashed through her mind, all four teens crouched on the ground in front of them, as if in pain. "Wait." She held her arm out and halted the others.

Sharpfang turned around, confused. "Is there a problem Lady Hufflepuff?" She furrowed her eyebrows and just shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." The others looked at her, concerned, but shrugged it off.

They proceeded to follow Sharpfang, but when they all left the shield that had been formed something happened. All four teens fell to the ground, and groaned which the turning into a scream.

Four screams echoed through the room, and for each of them, it felt like their bodies were being turned inside out. It was torture, and it felt like it lasted for days, where as in reality it lasted mere seconds. A golden light burst out from each of the teens, engulfing the room, making the goblin unable to see anything.

When the light finally receded, Sharpfang was left in complete awe. Each of the teens were surrounded by a shield, each made out of a different substance. Harry was in the centre of a massive ball of water, completely dry looking confused. Luna was in the middle of a mini tornado, completely unaffected and looking like this was an every day thing. Susan was surrounded by rocks, soil, and leaves looking terrified but unaffected. Neville however was in a ball of fire, but again, fine but scared.

Each of the teens looked at each other, and after a minute, were released from their protection. All but Luna were looking bewildered at what happened, and Luna just smiled at Rowena on the wall. Susan still looked terrified but began to live up to the reputation of red haired women. She was slowly becoming more aggravated before she spoke up.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?!"

**I forgot to mention, this is in between OotP and HBP, and when he is called to Gringotts last chapter it is the eve of his 16th birthday. So having cleared that up, I am going to be uploading on Monday's instead of Sunday's because I do not have internet through the weekend (yes I know, horrifying *shiver*). Here in New Zealand it's 10.07pm on Sunday so to you American's and others, it will be uploaded on a Sunday but on my Monday. Hope you guys liked it, sorry it's shorter than the previous one. Try guess what has happened to the teens! Leave a review please! It helps a lot! Happy New Year's by the way! Wooh bring it on 2015!**


End file.
